Scared Senseless
by mooner1999
Summary: Steve and Danno spend a night together. Steve's having a great time, but Danny, on the other hand, is not. The title says it all. No slash. Rated for mild swearing.


**Scared Senseless**

**A/N: Okay, so I have plenty of ideas spinning around in my head for the next multi-chapter story, but I don't have enough information to write it. I need to do a little research before that, and I think I just need a break to make sure I have time to make it actually good. If I write it all at once and too quickly, it comes out sloppy and I don't want that to happen. Anyway, here's a quick one-shot that just popped into my head last night. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, but I wish. **

**Warning: Spoilers for the movie Paranormal Activity.**

**Summary: Steve and Danno spend a night together. No slash.**

"Okay, I have some good movies that we can watch. I'm going to pick just because I know that you would not want to watch any of this anyway." McGarrett walked into his living room with an armful of DVD cases and told Danny.

"God, McGarrett, if you liked chick-flicks, you could just admit it. You don't have to force me into watching one, too." Danny smirked as he dropped down onto the couch with a full beer in his hand.

"Of course it's not a freaking chick-flick, Danno. You could use that as torture against me; it would be more effective than being used as a punching bag." Steve flopped down on the couch right beside Danny. He turned his head sideways to glare at Danny. "I'm kind of offended that you would think that I liked chick-flicks."

"Yeah, yeah. Just put the movie in."

"You got it, Danno."

Steve stood from the couch once again and slipped a movie into the DVD player.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Danny asked Steve, eyebrow rising in question.

"You'll see. Just sit back and relax. I'll go make you some popcorn." Steve walked out of the room, mumbling something about how bad popcorn was for you and that Danny was going to die in a few years just because of his eating habits.

"Hey, I heard that!" Danny called after Steve. Steve just chose to ignore him.

Danny returned his gaze over to the television and started watching the previews. There was a preview playing for _Final Destination 2_, which Danny thought was outright disgusting. Sure, he was used to guts and gore from his job, but why you would want to make a movie about killing people beat him. Steve entered the room once again and interrupted his thoughts.

"Danno, do you want butter on this?"

"Yeah. Butter's good."

"Okay, well you're not getting butter. Butter is gross. Butter is bad for you. And you tell me to lay off the donuts." Steve held a big blue bowl filled to the top with white popcorn. Not yellow.

"I can't eat popcorn like this! It's too bland!" Danny protested.

"Ah, shut up. It's already bad enough for you." Steve retorted back.

"Well, some of us aren't health freaks!" Danny shot back.

"You don't have to be a health freak to know that popcorn is terrible for you. Especially with butter on it."

"You know what? Fine, no butter. Just sit down and start the movie already." Danny raised his white flag.

"That's what I thought." Steve smirked then sat down beside Danny once again. "I think you'll love this, Danno. It's a great comedy."

"Oh, we're watching a comedy? Good, I love comedies. What is it?"

"_Paranormal Activity."_

"Paranormal Activity? Jesus, Steven, that's not a comedy! That is scary shit!" Danny screamed out in a voice that sounded very similar to Gracie's.

Steve just laughed.

"No, Danny, it is not. It's pretty damn funny if you think about it. You see-"His words were cut off by a freaking out Danny.

"It's not funny whatsoever! It's based on a true story, that alone scares the shit out of me!" He practically sobbed.

"Aww, come on, Danno. Give it a chance. It's hilarious. Just trust me here. I can protect you from the demons, come here." Steve threw his arms out, mockingly inviting Danny for a hug. He tried keeping a straight face, but it wiped off and turned into a hearty laugh after just a few seconds.

"You're messed up, McGarrett. I swear. I'm leaving, I hate scary movies. No." Danny frantically ran around the room, picking up his scattered belongings.

"You can't, remember? That's why you're here, there's a storm watch, no one is allowed to be outside." Steve stated matter-of-factly.

"Screw you, Steve."

"Shh, it's starting. Come sit down and watch it. What do you have against scary movies anyway?" Steve whispered over the blaring T.V. There was terrifying music playing in the background. All Steve had to do was press play and the scary music would die down and turn into a movie, but he wouldn't do it yet. That music left Danny quaking in his shoes.

"Nothing, I just don't particularly like them." He sputtered out.

"You'll like this one. Kono told me about it, said it was hilarious. Now sit down and shut up. No more complaining." Steve returned his attention back to the screen, not noticing Danny's terror-stricken face in the dark room. Danny dragged his feet back over to the couch and threw himself down on it, picking up a pillow and shielding his face from the screen in the process. Only his eyes and forehead stuck out from behind it.

"Hand me that blanket." Danny whispered over to Steve who, in turn, threw a blanket at his face without so much as looking at him. "Thanks." Danny grumbled while untangling his face from the plush brown blanket.

Probably about 10 minutes into the movie, things started getting worse for the household. Basically, the movie was footage from some idiot's camera about the happenings at their house at night. Doors would creak open, the television would turn on and off, and footsteps could clearly be heard.

By this time, Danny was completely and utterly horrified. He was shaking, blanket draped over his head, pillow pressed firmly against his chest. A part comes up, which makes Steve laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god, did you see her face, Danno? Hahahaha, I told you this would be hilarious!" He fell into another laughing fit. Danny just sat in terror, not being able to move or talk. Finally, Steve stopped laughing and wiped some tears from his eyes. He snuck a glance over at Danny to see if he was having the same reaction, but there was no such luck. That was the first time that Steve realized that Danny was actually scared. That just made him laugh all over again.

Once his laughing died down again, he stared at Danny with watery eyes. Danny just ignored his gaze for a while, but when Steve just kept staring, he had to turn and slap that smug look off his face.

But before Danny could say anything, or start a rant, Steve spoke up. "Danny, you're scared of this? You know it's fake, right?"

"It's not fake, Steve! It's based off of a true story!"

"Danny, this would never happen, ever. Sure, maybe a door creaked open before and the people got it on tape, but none of this ever happened. I think it would have at least been on the news or something if it really did happen. This is just ridiculous. Actually, it's so ridiculous that it's hilarious. Stop being a baby."

"A baby? A baby? You think that I am being a baby?" Danny gasped out.

"Yes, you are being a baby." Steve said simply.

"I am not being a baby, Steven. No, not a baby, I'm being a normal human being. You know, one that actually understands that there are demons travelling on the earth, just waiting to strike and take down the human race with them. You're just being an idiot."

"Uh huh. Now shut up and stop being a baby. The ending is the funniest part, or so I heard. I want to see this."

"Not a baby."

"Uh huh."

Talking to Steve eased Danny's tension a little bit. He got to rant a little bit, and that always made him feel better. But, this movie was still scaring him shitless. He just wanted to run away and hide somewhere with the lights on. He knew that he couldn't do that, though, or he would never hear the end of it. He wasn't going to hear the end of it already, now that Steve knew that he was scared. Damn, even the rookie thought it was hilarious.

In the end of the movie, the girlfriend morphed into a demon and ended up killing her husband. The camera was sitting there, looking at the body. The wife sat there and sniffed at her husband's lifeless form, then she looked directly at the camera. Her face was a morphed, demon-like face. She smiled at it, then pounced. The camera went blank. It said that Micah's body was found a few days later, but Katie was never to be seen again. That just set Steve off. He was practically rolling around on the ground, laughing, but Danny was plastered to the couch. He was practically crying.

"Oh my god." Steve laughed out. "Oh my god, that was funny."

"No, no it wasn't, Steven. It was not funny."

"Yes it was. The funniest part though was…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"What was the funniest part, Steven?" Danny finally asked after a few moments of sitting there in silence.

"Your face."

"Shut the hell up, McGarrett."

**Fin.**

**A/N: Did you guys like it? This was pretty much me and my mom's reaction to a scary movie that we watched last night. I was laughing really hard and my mom was just terrified. I just thought this would be a fun little drabble and I figured that I needed to give you guys something if not a new multi-chapter story. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
